L'usurpateur
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Harry aimait prendre l'apparence des autres. Ce pouvoir va l'aider dans sa vengeance contre Voldemort, il n'en doute pas. Plan machiavélique, torture, syndrome de Stockholm.


Harry aimait prendre l'apparence des autres, d'aussi loin que ce souvienne le petit garçon de 7 ans, il adorait ça …

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut être qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau et préférait prendre celle des autres, tel un serpent qui changeait de peau par moment. Grâce à son pouvoir magique, qu'il savait maîtriser pendant une à deux heures, Harry aimait prendre la forme de Dudley Dursley et demander à sa tante Pétunia tout ce que lui –en tant qu'Harry Potter – ne pouvait pas avoir, comme des bonbons, des heures à jouer sans être réprimander, pendant que son cousin était emprisonné sous la forme d'un petit garçonnet brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Après quelques semaines, Dudley avait finalement compris –son cerveau est quand même minuscule – qu'Harry était responsable de cette étrange chose qui lui arrivait, alors depuis ça, il avait réussis à convaincre ses parents de donner au jeune Potter une éducation décente –enfin pas en utilisant ces termes mais un caprice de sa part avait fini par avoir eu raison des cœurs froids de Vernon Dursley et Pétunia - .

Depuis ce jour là, Harry avait eu droit à une chambre et était convié à la table, c'était Pétunia, la seule femme de la maison qui faisait le ménage, contrairement à auparavant ou c'était le petit garçon de 6 ans qui le faisait.

Cependant malgré le fait que les Dursley avaient changés de comportement, Harry était atteint dans sa moelle d'un mal qui ne le laisserait jamais, avoir aimé se prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, sentir sa peau tombée pour une autre, se sentir plus libre qu'avec son propre corps, c'était comme une drogue pour le jeune garçon bien qu'à l'époque il n'aurait su le décrire avec des mots … sa magie habituée à le faire changer de forme le lui soufflait de temps en temps, afin de ne pas perdre cette aptitude qui saurait lui être utile plus tard.

Beaucoup d'enfants sorciers avaient un pouvoir particulier dans leur enfance, mais en grandissant et en usant d'une baguette magique, cette aptitude se perdait, et Harry le sentait en quelque sorte, dans son instinct, et pour lui il n'en n'était pas question. Alors au moins une fois par semaine, il changeait de forme pour une autre.

Il prenait tellement de connaissance en prenant la forme de quelqu'un … c'était incroyable, une fois il avait pris la forme d'un élève plus âgé et avait vu quelques uns de ses souvenirs, certes pas tous, pas beaucoup, mais il avait prit un peu d'avance en cours, et cette connaissance nouvelle ne faisait que renforcer son envie de garder son pouvoir.

Maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière, Harry s'en rendait bien compte, son pouvoir lui servait énormément, il était en 5ème année à Poudlard, et son envie de prendre de plus en plus de connaissance que ce soit par les livres et les gens, s'était accru. Il avait maintenant un objectif, depuis qu'il avait vu et avait servi à la renaissance de Voldemort, depuis que son parrain était décédé, son seul objectif, était de faire payer à Voldemort.

Oh non pas la mort !

La mort était bien trop douce pour ce monstre, mais le faire souffrir, lui prendre sous ses yeux tout ce qu'il lui appartenait, à la fois le pouvoir, la domination, et le torturer. Harry y pensait à chaque instant de sa vie alors que Draco Malfoy, son meilleur ami, lui avait avoué qu'il avait une mission très importante …

Même si Harry ne sut plus tard ce dont il s'agissait –assassiner Dumbledore- il sut que c'était une chance pour lui, un élève de Serpentard d'intégrer les mangemorts, grâce à Draco bien entendu. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas de mission mis à part lui qui devait sauver l'honneur de sa famille, Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais dès que Draco allait faire venir les mangemorts à Poudlard, ce serait sa chance, avec la chahut et les bousculades, et surtout la nuit favorisant l'échange, il allait pouvoir échanger de place, tant pis pour le blondinet, sa vengeance passait avant, même si le Malfoy était son meilleur ami, le Survivant était sûr qu'il comprendrait, ce n'est pas comme si ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de son attitude lunatique.


End file.
